Destined To Never Meet Again
by X hearts Ili X
Summary: Good friends as children. But when Ilisia father, Cloud and Riku's father, Sephiroth wage war against each other and the two Kingdoms, the teenagers were forced to forget the bond of friendship and gather up their weapons in order to join the battle...
1. The Past

**Destined To Never Meet…Again**

_They were from different Kingdom's, whom both were at war with each other. His father hated hers. Even though the two used to be the best of friends._

_Cloud used to look up to Sephiroth, but when Cloud's idol killed his wife, war struck the two Kingdoms._

_-_

_But before the war had even begun Sephiroth introduced his son to Cloud's daughter._

_The two proud fathers hoping that their children would create a relationship that would bond the kingdoms together. _

- - -

Cloud walked through the castle gardens with his small daughter holding tightly onto his hand

"Relax Ilisia." He smiled

The little caramel haired girl looked up to her father, her blue eyes looked scared. But after his words, they seemed to relax, her grip loosened on his hand. At the end of the garden near a large statue and fountain was a tall man with long silver hair. He took a step to the right revealing smaller boy behind him who seemed to be staring into the water.

"Cloud! You have finally arrived. How are you?" Sephiroth called as he saw his friend approaching

"Good as always, how are you?" Cloud asked

"Fine. Fine." Sephiroth replied

Cloud finally stopped as he was only metres away from Sephiroth

"And this must be Miss Ilisia, I have heard a lot about you." Sephiroth smiled crouching down so he was around the girl's height.

At the sound of the young girl's name, the small silver haired boy turned away from the water glittering in the sunlight and towards the direction his father was talking to.

The girl's gaze turned away from Sephiroth to the small silver haired boy who was slightly taller than her.

"Ah, this is my son, Riku." Sephiroth smiled reaching for his son and pulling him over

Riku stumbled and picked himself up straight again but found himself standing right in front of Ilisia. He blushed and took a step back.

Sephiroth stood and up and cough.

"So Cloud… I hear Ilisia is turning five in a few weeks, correct?"

Sephiroth's green eyes looked down to Ilisia. Although he said Cloud's name, he more wanted the little girl to answer. She nodded and remained silent, slowly edging her way to behind her father's leg.

"Well my son here is turning eight in a few days." Sephiroth said with a smiled patting Riku on the back

Sephiroth and Cloud walked off to another part of the garden and left Riku and Ilisia be. Ilisia stood there, staring straight at the ground, too shy to say anything. Riku kept staring at her; she was the first person that didn't live in the castle that he had met before apart from Cloud.

"Are you going to say anything…?" He asked

"….Um….Hello…" Ilisia mumbled

"Well that's better…" Riku smiled

Ilisia looked up at him, and couldn't help but smile too.


	2. I'm a little too lost without you here

**Disclaimer: You should all be smart enough to know don't not own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy.  
The only thing I won is Ilisia, my OC and the storyline.  
Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I'm a little too young to understand  
But it's a little too late to hold my hand  
I'm a little too lost without you here  
That I'm a little too soft and too sincere_

_- - - _

That was how the two children first met. After that, Sephiroth and Cloud organised for their children to meet regularly. After a few years the two kids grew into teenagers of course.

Then came that day when their lives would change forever. Cloud continuously talked of his wonderful life with his daughter and mainly, his wife. Sephiroth, after losing his wife many years ago when Riku was born continued to grow jealous of his best friend. Sephiroth grew enraged in his jealously. One day while Aerith was coming to give some of her flowers that she grew to Riku as decorations for his 16th birthday, Sephiroth pulled her aside.

All Riku could say was he heard a loud gasp come from around the corner as he was walking down the hall. And then, something fell to the ground. Riku turned the corner to find Lady Aerith…dead…

Immediately he called for guards to get the doctors. Hoping there was some way she could be revived. The doctors came, and they could do nothing…

Ilisia could only remember hearing the phone ring in her father's office as she was leaving the library with a handful of books. He talked in a low voice and then hung up. She could hear him crying.

"Father… What's wrong…?" She asked walking into his office

"Oh…Ilisia… Nothing…" Cloud replied quickly rubbing his eyes "I have to leave for the North Kingdom…now… The maids and guards will take care of you for a few days…ok?"

"What about mother…?" Ilisia asked quietly

"She's…She's in the North Kingdom too… I just have to go."

He walked out quickly, kissing his daughter on the forehead and then. He was gone.

- - -

A few days went past and Ilisia heard nothing from her father, nor her mother. It wasn't then hard to find out what had actually happened. Not matter how hard the servants tried to keep quiet… The young princess found herself sitting alone 2 weeks after her father had promised to return.

"Kairi… Do you know where my father is…?" Ilisia asked her older friend

"…Sorry Ilisia…He's probably still in the North Kingdom…Right Namine?" Kairi replied

The blonde haired girl nodded her head and remained quiet making Ilisia sigh.

"What if he doesn't come back either?" Ilisia asked herself quietly. She stood slowly from her seat and pushed her chair back. Saying goodnight to her two friends, she left for upstairs and headed towards her bedroom.

- - -

For weeks Riku had been harassed by police and Ilisia's father about Aerith's death.

He sighed and took in a breath

"I'll tell you again…I was walking to lunch and I heard a gasp, and then heard her fall, I came around the corner and she was like that…" He mumbled

Cloud stood up and left the room every time he heard that. He was tired. And all he wanted to do was return back to his Kingdom with his wife's body… and back to his daughter.

Riku was able to leave again and return to the castle.

"Police questioning you again?" Sephiroth asked at dinner

"Yes." Riku muttered

All Riku's father could do was smile and chuckle, as if he thought this whole affair was funny. The silver haired stared at his father.

"I didn't do it…" Riku mumbled

"Of course. And I believe you. But the police don't. And they won't until they find out who really killed her…How did she die anyway…?" Sephiroth asked taking a sip from his glass, looking quite amused

"She…She was stabbed straight through the chest…With a long thin blade they believe…"

Riku brush a few strands of hair out of his face. His aquamarine eyes slowly averted away from his father's emerald eyes. The simple thought of his father smiling while in a conversation about someone's death scared him…

Cloud finally had a chance to speak with the police. He spoke to them plainly and clearly saying he wanted to return home.

"Surely you can continue the case without me here….At least let me go see my daughter…"

The police decided to allow him to leave. He looks tired…and frankly it seemed like he had aged a few years

"Though please return back as soon as possible…"

- - -

Cloud arrived back into the Southern Kingdom quite early in the morning.

"Your Majesty… You're...back?" One of the guards said in a surprised tone

Cloud nodded and rubbed his forehead as the guard proceeded to open the gate

"How's Ilisia…"

"She knows…About the Queen…" The guard muttered

The King only had the energy to nod. He walked through the gate, thanked the guard and walked slowly through the Castle Gardens. Looking up to the second story of the castle, he saw one room's light was still on. Ilisia's bedroom…

There was a knock on Ilisia's bedroom door

"Come in…" She mumbled

Cloud opened the door slowly and saw his daughter sitting on her bed, leaned up against the wall looking out the window to the town surrounding the Castle. She didn't turn her head to look at him in the eye. It was if she could not move her body at all

"It's true…What the servants are saying…" She started

He knew his daughter was too old to lie to. Although she was only thirteen. Sighing, he walked over to her bed and sat down on the end of it. Ilisia finally moved and crawled across her king sized bed and sat next to him, hanging her feet of the edge.

"Yes…Ilisia…Aerith…is…is…"

"Dead." Ilisia finished for him

Cloud was actually quite shock at how Ilisia had said it so simply, he was planning on using the term gone, but…in any case. At least his daughter knew the truth

The princess sat there for moment staring at the tiled floor. So many thoughts running through her head. The only thing that popped into her head at the moment was

"Who killed her?"

Ilisia's father rose from her bed.

"You should go to sleep now…It's late…" He mumbled

"Father…Who killed her…?"

Stopping, but not turning to face his only child he replied coolly

"No one knows. But the police are continuously questioning Sephiroth's son. You remember Riku right?"

'Of course I remember Riku! And I know him well enough to know that he wouldn't kill Mother!" Ilisia said as her voice rose.

Cloud turned around to see tears filling up his daughter's sapphire eyes. He came forward to comfort her but she only shuffled away

"I'm….going to sleep now…" She chocked as she pulled back the covers of her bed

Ilisia's father nodded and walked slowly to the door, turning around as he was about to flick off the light switch

"Goodnight…I love you…"

"You too…" Ilisia muffled from under the covers

While lying in the comfort of her bed, at who knows what hour of the morning, still, she could not sleep. It was hard for Ilisia to imagine that the boy she had known since she was five might have been responsible for the death of her mother.

"No…I won't believe it…I need…I need to talk to him…"

* * *

**Reviews are nice.**


	3. I'll Be, Your Crying Shoulder

**Chapter 2**

_Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
I'll be your crying shoulder._

_- - - _

_  
_The next day the King and Princess woke up in the late morning, both having breakfast together

"I have to go back to the North Kingdom today…" Cloud started

"I want to come." Ilisia replied, not daring to look her father in the eye

Cloud sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky blonde hair

"I suppose it would be better if you came… I wouldn't have to worry about you being here."

So it was decided. After breakfast, Cloud and Ilisia found themselves sitting in a long slim black car for a 2 hour drive to the North Kingdom. Cloud stared out the window to his left, resting his chin on his hand. Half way through the trip he glanced at Ilisia who was looking out the window to the right. Leaning back in the chair, her eyes hardly ever blinked. The car drove past the magnificent Northern Kingdom's castle and continued on into the city surrounding it.

"If you are curious to know why we aren't going there, its because I don't trust it right now. Understand?" Cloud muttered

"Understood…" Ilisia replied

- - -

Riku had managed to sneak out of the castle and was walking around the town at the time. He knew he was going to be dead if his father, or the police found out, but he decided to take that chance. He glanced up, noticing the sun was setting. Muttering under his breath, Riku crossed both arms over his chest and continued to walk away from the castle. He needed time to think over all these events which had occurred. Still, even though it had been weeks now Riku had not come to terms that Lady Aerith had been killed by someone in his own home…

Walking further he was glad no one had noticed his presence. Stopping, he saw a familiar black car parked out the front of a hotel. A girl was the first to step out of the car, wearing a long navy blue cloak with a hood which hid her face, but she turned in Riku's direction. Riku stared at the girl as she took a step away from the car. She continued to walk towards him. She passed him and time seemed to slow down for Riku as he caught the scent of her perfume. Ilisia wasn't looking at him yet she directed her speech to him

"Follow me." She murmured

Obediently he listened to her commanded and followed her through the town, thinking she was only going a short distance from her father, the two of them found themselves on the edge of the Kingdom into the forest boarder line.

Once some where in the forest Ilisia stopped walking

She remained quiet and looked at the ground.

"What are you doing here…?" Riku whispered in a worried tone, as if he were afraid someone could be listening into their conversation

"I need to know the truth…Did…Did you kill my mother…?"

Riku shook his head

"Lady Aerith was always kind to me. She was almost like the mother I never had. I'd have to reason on the face of the earth to lay any harm on her…"

Ilisia looked away from him and closed her eyes. Trying so hard to prevent any tears from slipping out. One single tear slipped from her left eye and slowly fell down her cheek. Riku up from his feet and noticed the tear. He took to steps forward and embraced her. Her head rested under his chin as she began to cry. All Riku did was stand there, holding her, just wanting to comfort her. But he didn't want to stop her crying…

He chuckled quietly to himself and light pushed Ilisia back to look at her

"You took me all the way into the forest to ask me this question…?" He smiled

"Well... I thought it might….cause a scene if I…started to cry…" Ilisia chocked

Riku shook his head and hugged Ilisia again. She sniffed and stood their, feeling the comfort of being in his arms.

Once the tears seemed to have stopped, Ilisia slowly pushed herself away from Riku.

"Thank you…" She smiled behind a wet face

"For what?" Riku replied

The princess turned away from him and began walking back in the direction of the town

"I suppose…For just being a shoulder to cry on…"

Riku ran after her and slowly down to her walking pace once he had caught up to her. Although he continued to glance at her she never removed her eyes from looking straight ahead.

The two made it back into town and Riku stopped Ilisia.

"I better head back to the Castle. Surely my father would have sent out guards looking for me."

Ilisia sighed and nodded

"You staying at the hotel you were standing in front of before yes"

"Yes." Ilisia replied

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." Riku smiled before letting go of her arm and turning away

- - -

Ilisia watched as the boy she had known since she was five smiled at her and walked away, promising to see her the next day. Curious to know if he would keep his promise she walked back to the hotel where she left her father.

"Where did you go?" Cloud asked as his daughter shut the door of their hotel room quietly.

She cringed, hoping she could have snuck past him and into her room to avoid the conversation

"No where Father…" She replied

"No where?! I don't want you going anywhere! You got that. Not after the person who killed your mother could be out there. The police still haven't caught them. It is dangerous for you to be here…"

"No one knew it was me I had my hood on…" Ilisia muttered

"Oh. You had your hood on." Cloud replied as he stood up "You are not to leave this hotel room."

The tone of his voice actually made her jump. Never at any time had she heard her father speak like that to another before. Not even servants…

So much anger in his voice. But Ilisia knew it was worry that had taken over her father.

She sighed as she removed her cloak and draped it over one of the chairs. Leaving the main room she made her way to her bedroom. Passing her bed and walked to the glass doors which opened to a balcony and looks to her left where she could see the Castle in the distance. It looked like she wouldn't be able to see Riku tomorrow after all…


	4. Check Yes Juliet

**Chapter 3**

_Check yes Juliet  
are you with me  
rain i__s falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
check yes Juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
cause there's no turning back for us tonight_

The next day Riku managed to sneak out of the Castle again. The only trouble was he knew he was going to get another 1 hour long lecture from his father again. But still, he took his time to get to the hotel even though it was pouring down with rain. Wasn't the best time to be going to see Ilisia, but yet he couldn't have picked a better time, instead of knocking on each hotel room door to see which one Ilisia was in he saw her through the window of a balcony, the only problem was the doors and windows were shut. He chuckled to himself and he watched her pace back and forth with one arm wrapped around her waist and had the hand of her other arm up to her chin.

The car from the front had gone so obviously Cloud wasn't there. But still, shouting her name would draw attention to him and probably wake the town's people who were still asleep…

He kicked up small rocks with his foot from the path, and suddenly a mental light bulb turned on.

Bending over he picked up three small rocks and tossed one at the balcony door. Ilisia continued to pace back and forth. So once again Riku threw another. The princess stopped and opened the door.

"Ilisia?" Riku whsipered loudly

"Riku…What are you doing here…Its pouring…" Ilisia laughed as she looked at the Prince. His silver hair sticking to his face and his clothes drenched.

He ran his hand through his wet hair and grinned.

"Yeah about that. Can I come in?"

"As much as I would let you in my Father has locked me in. And anyone else out…" Ilisia replied

"Oh. So that means you can't get out." Riku thought out loud

"Unless I jump. But I'll break a leg or something." Ilisia laughed

Riku shook his head and smiled again. At least she was laughing, he hadn't seen the Princess in a year and when he did yesterday she had burst into tears. Riku could openly say to anyone that he preferred seeing her like this.

She decided to forget about the rain and walked out to the balcony and leaned on the ledge looking down and Riku with her arms folded and resting on the wood.

Riku stood with his hands in his pockets looking up at her. Both of them now soaked in the rain.

Looking around at his surrounding the craziest idea came in Riku's head. Holding both of arms out he whispered

"Jump."

"And if you drop me…?"

"I won't," Riku replied

"I can't believe I'm doing this…." Ilisia muttered as she pulled herself onto the ledge "Three, two, one." She added closing her eyes and she jumped of the balcony.

Riku's warming arms welcomed her as landed. Opening her eyes she saw Riku looking quite shocked

"What…?" She asked

He placed her feet on the ground and stood her up right, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well…I was sure I was going to drop you…" He grinned

"So you let me jump anyway!?" Ilisia gasped as her jaw dropped

He began laughing and to shut him up and balled her right hand into a fist and punch his left arm. He stopped and rubbed his arm

"Wow you pack a punch alright…"

The princess crossed her arms and began walking away shaking head muttering to herself the words he had just said, mimicking his voice

"'I was sure I was going to drop you.'" She muttered putting on a manly voice

"Aw come on I was joking. I wouldn't have let you jump if I thought I would drop you…" Riku laughed wrapping his arm around her. His wet clothes sticking to hers like two magnets.

- - -

The two of them spent the day walking in the sun that had finally decided to appear out of the clouds. They spoke of things that they had done in the year they hadn't seen each other. Eventually Riku and Ilisia found themselves sitting at a small café. Luckily the only person who knew that the Prince was out of the Castle was their waiter but Riku paid him extra to keep his mouth closed. He seemed happy enough walking away with the cash and Riku and Ilisia enjoy a hot chocolate in peace.

Riku placed his cup down and stared out the window of the café, the weather had changed once again and it was raining.

"What will happen once your Father finds out who killed Lady Aerith?"

"…Hand him over to the police. It's a huge crime killing a royal…They will probably be sentence to death. If not I'm sure my Father would gladly kill them…" Ilisia replied taking another sip from her hot drink "Why do you ask?"

"Because… I'm not sure of it but…My Father is acting very…strange after Lady Aerith's death…"

Ilisia cup found the table quickly that it made a large clink noise, causing people to turn and look, but thankfully the cup did not smash

"So you think Sephiroth killed my Mother…?" Ilisia whispered

His aquamarine eyes met her sapphire ones

"I think so…" He whispered back

She rose from the table and left the café so quickly. Riku took money out of his pocket and placed it on the table running after her.

- - -

Once again Cloud found himself waiting at the police station, hoping…praying that they had found more evidence on who killed his wife. But still nothing of the sort.

He left the police once again still with nothing on Aerith's death. Some high and mighty criminal catches these people claimed to be.

Cloud opened the hotel room door and took of his soaking wet jacket and hung it over his daughters cloak which was still hanging over the chair.

"Ilisia. I'm back." He called

He stood there waiting at her bedroom door, just for any sign of movement.

"I'm coming in." He warned, he thought she probably went to bed really early or something. But yet as he opened the door he was found with an empty bedroom and the glass door of the balcony open.

"Ilisia!?" Cloud shouted

- - -

"Ilisia wait!" Riku yelled as Ilisia power walked through the streets causing people to stop from selling there goods or having conversations with people, to turn and looked at the two. She stopped suddenly and Riku came to a sudden halt as well but yet crashed into her.

"Ugh what Riku!?" Ilisia huffed as both her hands became fists near her chest, but then dropped by her sides

"Well you just…left…"

"Are you thick? You just told me that King Sephiroth might have ki…" Riku's hand found her mouth ever so quickly.

"Let's discuss this somewhere…less populated…" His whispered removing her hand and taking her into an alley way.

After Riku and Ilisia finally spoke about what Riku explained was just his theory on Lady Aerith's death he sadly had to bid her goodbye for the day.

"I might see you tomorrow maybe I'll take you to the castle…?" He said and his pecked a kiss on her forehead and left

Ilisia stood there for another minute, thought rushing through her mind ever so quickly...Riku just kissed her forehead….How was she going to get back in the house without her father knowing she had left…Oh dear…What if her Father was already home…

Slowly she walked home trying her best to dodge most of the puddles. She was doing well and her clothes were drying in the sun which had come out once again, until a group of little kids ran past a jump in an extremely large, muddy puddle.

- - -

The door of Cloud and Ilisia's hotel room opened and Cloud turned away from the television to see Ilisia walk in dripping wet and covered with mud. He turned back to the TV

"Well I was going to punish you but you like you have had it rough already. Go clean yourself off."

That was it Ilisia thought…No punishment. Well if that was the case she'd let little kids jump in muddy puddles next to her all the time…

Slowly she peeled the muddy wet clothes off her body as she got into the shower, turning on the taps she jumped back at first as the tap spurted out cold water. Holding her hands under the water she waited until it was hot before standing under the water.

She remained there with her eyes closed as the hot water ran through her hair and down her body.

Ilisia came out of the bathroom later with clean, warm clothes on and a towel draped over her shoulders to keep her hair from wetting her.

Cloud watched her as she sat down on the chair opposite him. Tucking some hair behind her ear she slowly looked up at her father

"So, where'd you run off to this time…?"

Ilisia sighed and suddenly found her hand very interesting to look at

"We went to the café."

"We?" Cloud repeated

"Yes, Riku and I…" Ilisia replied

Cloud rose from his seat ever so quickly

"Ilisia, that boy is suspected of murder of your mother. I don't want you near him."

"But Father, he is innocent. Why would he kill Mother…?! Give me one good reason and I won't see him again." She said raising her voice as she stood up from her chair

Cloud could only remain silent, what was a good reason that someone would do such a thing. Ilisia continued to look at her Father as he turned away

"It's late." He muttered "Go to bed."

She watched as her Father sighed and left for his room, another day of disappoint and worry was marked across his face. Without thinking Ilisia reached out to him

"Father wait…"

Cloud stopped and turned to face his daughter.

"Goodnight Ilisia…" He muttered

"I think I know who killed Mother…" Ilisia replied changing the subject


End file.
